


Death Date

by LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN



Category: Hope Mikaelson - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018), danielle rose russell - Fandom, hosie - Fandom, josie saltzman - Fandom, kaylee bryant - Fandom
Genre: Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, Multi, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN/pseuds/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN
Summary: Siphoner Witch, Josie Saltzman was born with a death date just like everyone else. She was orphaned as a kid because of death date and didn't know about her supernatural abilities until she met Hope Mikaelson. (This story is inspired by a series I saw on snapchat)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Kingsley Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just writing this one because I'm bored.

**Chapter One - Kingsley Orphanage**

**_Alaric Saltzman sat there holding Caroline's hand, she was in the middle of giving birth to twins. "Ric, I'm not sure if I can do this anymore" Caroline says softly, she tightens her grip on his hand as she speaks. Alaric looks her in the eye sympatheticly and leaves a kiss on her hand._ **

**_"Caroline, you can do anything. You are the strongest person I know" He murmurs. She knows he's right, she has been through worse than this. Childbirth isn't going to be the thing that destroys her. Even though they are sucking the magic right out of her body._ **

**_After hours, the babies are born... Josette and Elizabeth Saltzman. But it isn't until hours later that Caroline is given them to hold, she doesn't want to look down at her babies arms, she doesn't want to ruin this beautiful moment by looking at their death date. She can't help herself... She looks at Lizzie's arm and sighs in relief [10.06.2087]. This is what she had hoped for. She looks at Josie's arm in horror [20.05.2028], Josie wasn't going to survive to see her seventeenth birthday. Caroline looks over at Alaric who is also looking down at Josie's arm. "We can't give her to the Orphange Ric, I can't do it... I won't be that type of parent"_ **

**_"I know" He says sadly. "We will take her home and raise her" He decides with a soft smile. The lights start to flicker and Rebekah Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore walk into the room. "What are you doing?" Alaric asks._ **

**_"Saving you from anymore pain, Rebekah... make them forget" Damon states. Rebekah walks over to Caroline as Damon holds Alaric back._ **

**_"You only had one child" Rebekah says looking Caroline in the eye. "You will remember that it was a long painful labour but you feel so blessed that your daughter is healthy. You will remember that her twin was a still born. You will be sad but you will eventually get over it" Rebekah says sadly. She walks over and does the same for Alaric. Damon takes the baby and walks out the door._ **

**_"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asks._ **

**_"I'm saving Alaric from hurting anymore. She won't survive to see seventeen Stefan. He can't deal with anymore loss"_ **

**_"This isn't right" Stefan steps forward._ **

**_"Oh I know brother" Damon mutters, placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You shouldn't be here, with that mark on your chest and all"_ **

**_*_ **

Kingsley Orphanage is an Orphanage popular for housing kids that have a shorter death date, meaning Josie has seen or been around a lot of loss in her life. She hasn't seen anyone die because they always get taken from the orphanage before it happens but Josie has lost a lot of friends over the years. Josie looks down at her own arm and in fine print she sees the date. She will die five days after her sixteenth birthday, which is in less than two weeks. She lets out a sigh as she gets ready for school. Her friend Mya stands behind her and smiles.

"Cheer up Jo" She says. Josie rolls her eyes."We may be the unlucky ones but at least we will never get gross wrinkles" Mya says as she wiggles her nose. Josie finds her self laughing. 

"Yes, I guess you're right M" 

"See I know what I'm talking about" She states. "Now let's head down stairs, It's Pancake Wednesday" Mya says enthusiastically. They head down stairs and they are shocked to see a teenage girl walk into the building. It's a strange sight for the girls because Kingsley Orphanage is known for its intake of kids under the age of five.

"Hey are you lost?" Josie asks the girl. The girl drops her bags on the floor, takes off her sunglasses and looks at Josie, almost curiously. 

"This is Kingsley Orphanage right?" She asks. She begins to look the room up and down before looking back at Josie and then at Mya who she just noticed was also there. 

"Yes"

"Then no, I'm not lost. This will be my home until I turn eighteen" She says. "Why do you both look so surprised? This is an Orphanage... Don't you see people come in and out all the time?" She asks, her eyebrow raised. Josie and Mya look at eachother and then back at the girl. 

"We just don't usually see people your age walk in" Mya says swiftly before heading to the dining area. Mya doesn't do well with new people, mostly because the date on her arm stops her from making any new friends. 

"Sorry about her, her death date is in less than a week. She's turned pretty cold to new people in the past few months" Josie says. The girl nods, understandably. "My name is Josie by the way, not sure what my last name is... parents gave me up when I was freshly born" Josie explains, as if it is nothing. She pulls up her sleeve and shows the girl the date on her arm. The girl looks down at Josie's arm but shows no emotion. 

"I'm Hope Mikaelson, my parents died... so i'm here" Hope explains. "I'm sorry about your death date by the way" 

"It's fine, we all have to go sometime" 

"Not me apparently" Hope whispers. She lifts up her sleeve and there where a date should appear is an infinity sign. Josie's eyes widen, shocked. 

"What's that?"

"I will talk to you later, somewhere private. But I am here to see you in particular Josie Saltzman" hope whispers. Josie's eyes widen and she goes to speak but Hope puts her hand over her mouth. "Shhh..." She says. She slowly takes her hand off Josie's mouth when she feels that Josie has calmed down. 

"Okay, somewhere private" Josie whispers. "How about I show you to my room. There's an extra bed in there. There's three girls per room but it's just Mya and I in mine at the moment" she explains as they walk up the stairs towards Josie's room. 


	2. Dream

**Chapter Two - Dream**

Hope is packing her things into the small cupboard next to her bed when Josie finally speaks. "So that's my last name? Saltzman?" She asks curiously. Hope looks at Josie who is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, watching Hope as she puts her things away. Hope nods and puts the final piece of clothing into her closet. 

"I know a lot more about you than that Josie" Hope states as she sits down on her own bed, facing the brunette. Josie raises her eyebrow. "I know that sounds stalkerish but I know who your parents are... I know exactly what your fate is and I know that you are a lot more special then what you think you are" She explains.

"What do you mean more special and who are my parents?" 

"It's a lot to explain but seeing as we are the only two people in the room I think it's safe for me to explain it." Hope says before getting up and sitting next to Josie on her bed. Hope takes Josie's hand in hers. "What do you feel when you hold my hand?" Hope asks, uncertain that this is the right approach. Suddenly Hope feels Josie's grip tighten the slightest bit. 

"What the hell?" Josie says, She takes hold of Hope's other hand. "It's strange... you're not... I mean it feels magical" Josie states. "Does everyone feel that when they touch you?" 

"Not everyone, like I said Josie... you're special"

"So you're saying that I'm the only one that can feel that?" Josie asks, dropping Hope's hands. Josie folds her arms over her chest, not sure how she should feel about this. 

"I'm certain of one other person with the same ability but I'm not too sure if I should tell you about her, I mean it's a lot to handle. You don't even know what your ability is" Hope states. She notices the look of confusion on Josie's face, so she continues. "What you feel when you touch me is magic... In fact I'm probably the most magical being on this planet... I'm a Hybrid of three different creatures... a vampire, werewolf and witch. I only just triggered my vampire side, by dying about a month ago" She explains. 

"Wait... what?" Josie says, her eyes wide as she moves back. 

"I know it's a lot to know but you are what I like to call a Siphoner" Hope states. "You can take magic and you can use it like a normal witch for a short period of time." 

"So what you are trying to say is I'm like a glass with holes and magic is like water..." 

"Sort of, yes... it sounds sad when you put it that way. Anyway, your twin sister has the same ability" Hope says before standing up and making her way to her suitcase to pack it away. 

"What. I have a twin sister" 

"Yes but she looks nothing like you... I mean, she's blonde and she has blue eyes" Hope mentions. She tries to say everything casually so that it's not too much for Josie but this doesn't seem to be working as Josie is internally and externally freaking out. She stands up and starts pacing. 

"Okay hold on a second" Josie paces the room a few times before she speaks again. "What's my sisters name?" 

"I shouldn't tell you right now"

"What do you mean you won't tell me right now?! I'll be dead in two weeks, I'd like to know who my family is before I depart" Josie basically yells. Hope runs forward and puts her hand on Josie's mouth. "What the hell?" Josie says, her words are muffled because of Hope's hand.

"Sorry it's just that no one can know what I'm telling you, Just sit down Josie... I need to finish" Hope slowly removes her hand from the Siphoner's mouth. Josie nods and takes a seat on her bed once again. "Technically, yes you will die in two weeks but you won't be gone... remember when I told you that I died?" Hope asks. Josie nods.

"You know what I am very surprised that I was more shocked about having a twin then you dying and still magically being here... I guess I don't really believe it but continue" Josie murmurs. This causes Hope to let out a chuckle.

"I'm here because I had a weird magical vision of you... You died, I'm not going to tell you how but you had my blood in your system which caused you to become a heretic which is a vampire witch hybrid... only siphoners can be that. I knew that I had to come find you and Josie you were not easy to find... I actually found out who you were and where you were when my aunt Rebekah finally caved. She has so much guilt in her surrounding you, she's one of the reasons why you are here" 

*

_Hope finds herself in a forest, she looks around wondering how she had got here when she sees a brunette on the ground. She's dead, something in Hope knows this but she isn't worried. In fact she knows that the girl in front of her will wake up. She gets down on her knees and pulls the girl into her lap and strokes her cheek. "Come on Jo, wake up" She finds herself whispering. "I knew it from the moment I met you, you know. Everyone walked past me like I was invisible but you stopped for me and you let me into your life even though you knew you didn't have much time. You're so selfless you know, you will always put others before yourself... even if you don't know them." Hope whispers. She notices Josie's eyes move underneath her eyelids like she is going to wake up. "Perhaps I loved you before I even met you"_

Hope wakes up from her dream, it's the middle of the night. She has had different versions of the same dream for months but not one quite like this one. She always knew that she was going to be there when Josie died and she knew that her blood would bring her back but she had never spoke to Josie in her dream before. She get's up out of her bed and walks to their shared bathroom to wash her face. "Hope is that you?" She hears Josie's voice from the room. 

"Yeah" Hope replies. "Just having trouble sleeping"

"Well washing your face won't help, It's only going to wake you up" Josie says as she walks towards the bathroom. She scans Hope's tired face. "You look like you need a good week of sleep"

"Thanks" Hope says with a sarcastic laugh. "I don't really want to go back to sleep though, I keep having these dreams and I need a break from them" 

"Well the dreams are magical aren't they?" Josie whispers. "Why don't I just take them out of your head?"

"Because it's not that simple... you could hurt me and the visions I'm having are about your death which isn't pleasant... I mean you come back every time but I honestly don't like watching it every time I sleep. It's hard to explain but I feel all the emotions all over again as if I've never seen it every single time" Hope explains quietly. Josie nods her head, understanding. 

"Well, we have school tomorrow so I'm going back to sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Let me know in the comments if you like shorter or longer chapters.


	3. I'm Very Persuasive

**Chapter Three - I'm Very Persuasive**

**_After Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall; Hope's parents died, Hope had realized that she wasn't the girl that she use to be. Nothing seemed to feel right. When Hope was killed by one of her fathers enemies, she soon realized that she could never die, not fully anyway. She started getting the visions and dreams of Josie Saltzman after she triggered her vampire side. She had no idea who Josie was when she first started having the dreams until she spoke to her Aunt Rebekah about a siphon girl who appeared to die in everyone one of her dream. The look on Rebekah's face when she realized exactly who Hope was talking about, was full of guilt._ **

**_"Her name is Josie Saltzman" Rebekah said to her finally. "She lives in Kingsley Orphange where Damon Salvatore left her when she was a baby. She's maybe a year younger than you" Rebekah explains._ **

**_"How do you know this?"_ **

**_"Because I helped Damon put her there. He made a deal with me, I'd rather not tell you what it is but I've regretted helping since I did it" She said. Hope couldn't help but feel angry at her Aunt Rebekah for taking a baby away from her parents._ **

**_"Well I'm leaving to go find her and I don't want anyone following me. I know that I'm suppose to save her... In these dreams she is like me, minus the werewolf side. I'm suppose to be the one to turn her" Hope explained to her aunt. Hope walks to her room and begins to pack for Kingsley Orphange. It will be easy for her to get in, especially because she is now an Orphan._ **

**_*_ **

"Welcome to the worst school in the state" Mya says to Hope as they walk through the metal detectors, into the school. "The Orphanage can't really afford to send us anywhere better" She explains. Hope looks around and notices a group of boys fighting at the end of the hall, she rolls her eyes. To anyone else, this school would look frightening but to Hope Mikaelson... This is just childs play. Mya walks off to speak to some guy with a man bun.

"So you have been to crappy schools your whole life?" Hope asks Josie. Josie shrugs. 

"Yeah but people can still learn even when their resources are shit" Josie says as she grabs her bag from the security that was checking it. "It's not that bad here though. I mean I can skip school and no one would notice... no one would care if I do skip school" 

"When you skip school, what do you do?" Hope asks curiously. 

"Go to the local library or go to the movies and watch those nice earth documentaries that they play every wednesday morning when they aren't busy" Josie says with a smile. Hope laughs. 

"You are such a nerdy rebel. If I were to skip school, I'd run into the woods in my wolf form and let the wind blow through my fur"

"I'm never going to get use to that" Josie says, shaking her head. "The front office is just down the hall, I'll see you at lunch?" 

"Yeah, sure... see you later"

Hope walks to the front office where she is given her schedule. Her first class is history, someone from the office shows her to the class which also happens to be the same class as Josie. She takes the seat next to Josie.

"What are you doing in this class, I thought you were a year older than me?" Josie whispers. 

"Technically, yes I am older than you but my age has pretty much been paused so we are the same age physically" Hope explains in a whisper. She takes out her books and faces the front.

"Like I said, I am not going to get used to that" Josie says, as she opens her text book.

At lunch, Josie and Hope make their way to a table where they meet Mya who is sitting by herself. Mya who is usually cheerful has mascara and tears running down her face. When Josie notices she runs over to see if she can cheer her best friend up. "Hey Mya what happened?" Josie asks sympathetically while Hope stands there awkwardly. 

"Aaron broke up with me, he said that he's been struggling with the idea of my death and he needs to stay away from me" Mya says before she bursts into tears again. "I hate this, I hate that there is no way of preventing it"

"I'm so sorry Mya, How about we go see a movie tonight? You love going to the cinema" Josie says with a smile.

"Yeah and throw popcorn at the old people in the front" Mya says with a laugh. She wipes her tears away and smiles. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll buy the popcorn" Hope says cheerfully as she sits down with them. "Boys suck, honestly..." 

"Thanks Hope" Mya says, giving her a small smile. 

"And maybe we can go somewhere after, I know it's a school night tonight but who cares"

"Yeah, how are we going to afford that?" Josie asks.

"Inheritance" Hope says before taking a sip of her milkshake. And Hope Mikaelson has a huge inheritance, she wouldn't have to worry about money for the rest of her life and the rest of her life is... well.. forever.

*

"That movie sucked but it was so funny when that old lady came running up the stairs to yell at us" Mya says, laughing. "I love using the death date card, makes them back down every time." 

"Okay Mya, what's something that you've always wanted to do but thought you would never be able to?" Hope asks. 

"I've always wanted to go bungee jumping off the Sydney Harbour bridge in Australia but I've only got six days to live so I don't see how I could make that happen now" Mya says, getting sad again. 

"Okay well how about we take the next plane to Australia?" Hope asks as she puts a hand full of popcorn into her mouth. 

"We don't even have passports Hope and I don't see how we can get them without parental permission" Josie says, ruining Hope's fun. But Hope smirks because she has the power of compulsion, meaning that it doesn't matter what they want to do. She can make it happen. 

"You'll find that I'm very persuasive... That settles it, we leave tomorrow for Sydney... First class?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short one but let me know what you think :)


	4. Sydney

**Chapter Four - Sydney**

They land in Sydney less than 24hrs after Hope made the suggestion that they travel overseas. They didn't get any return tickets, in fact Hope just compelled the people at the desk to let us on the next first class flight to Sydney. She still paid for the flight like a decent person they didn't have to show any identification or passports. This was the same for when they landed in Australia, Hope just used her power of compulsion. Josie looks over at Hope who is getting her bags and then at Mya who has a huge smile on her face. Josie can't help but feel appreciative of Hope for putting a smile on her best friends face.

"I don't know how she did it Jo, but this is the best day of my life. I've always wanted to come here" Mya says with the most excitement she has ever shown in her life. Hope walks over with her suitcase as she was the last to get hers. 

"Who's ready for some five star living" Hope says with a smirk. 

"How are we going to afford this?" Josie asks. 

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is the amount of fun we are going to have fun while we are here" Hope states before walking outside where a car is already waiting for them. The car is a nice SUV big enough to fit a family of ten. They get to an expensive hotel where Hope gets the key to the penthouse room at the top of the hotel. 

"How much is the penthouse a night?" Mya asks curiously as they get in the elevator. 

"about six thousand" Hope says casually. 

"Who the hell are you?" Josie asks in a whisper. 

"Just your local sugar daddy" Hope says with a laugh. This causes Josie to burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, it's all inherited and I really don't mind spending it" She explains. Mya jumps up and down excitedly once the doors open to the top floor. She runs to the only door on the floor and scans the opener with in seconds. She's in the penthouse and already claimed her bedroom. 

"Well someone is happy" Hope says. She lets out a small chuckle before entering the room. Josie moves forward and take Hope's hand to get her attention, Hope stops in her tracks and turns her head to look at Josie. 

"Thanks for doing this for her. She's been pretty depressed lately and it's good to see her smiling" Josie states.

"Anyone would do it" Hope replies. 

"See, if that were true she would have already done this trip. You don't have to say anything just know this when I say it, you're a good person" Josie finishs before moving into the penthouse to have a proper look. It's beautiful, it has a view of the Sydney Opera house and the Sydney Harbor bridge. Both attractions are beautiful especially when you are in a spot where you can see both at the same time. 

"Uh, Josie. we are going to have to share a room because Mya's claimed her own" Hope says awkwardly. "There are two queen beds in there as I requested"

"That's alright... I'm kind of hungry. Should we book room service?" Josie asks. Mya pops her head out of her room as soon as she hears the words 'room service' and is already making her way to the hotel phone.

*****

_Hope sees Josie's body on the forest floor once again, she moves forward to Josie's lifeless body. Hope finds herself crying once again. She hears rustling behind her, Hope turns around and pulls Josie close protectively but relaxes when she sees her aunt. "You don't have to save everyone Hope" Her Aunt Freya says in a soft voice. Hope looks down at Josie and strokes her cheek._

_"I know" Hope says sadly. "But this girl, I have to save. She has so much more life to live"_

_"You're saving her because you love her, but she might not even want this Hope" Freya says, kneeling down beside her niece._

_"When she wakes up she can make that decision for herself, but for now... she is going into transition" Hope replies, not taring her eyes away from Josie's face. Freya stands up and she walks away, leaving Hope by herself. Hope leans down and leaves a kiss on Josie's forehead. "The death date is bullshit, we can all live forever if given the choice" Hope says softly. "I hope you choose to because I don't want to be alone, I can never die"_

Hope wakes up covered in sweat once again. She has been finding lately that she can't get a decent sleep. It could be because of Josie's death date closing in on them. Josie seems to wake up as well after hearing Hope gasp as she woke up. "Hope, are you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes" Hope replies. Josie sits up in her bed and turns the bedside light on. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Uh, I would rather not. But I would love a distraction if you don't want to fall back asleep" Hope replies with a hopeful smile. Josie gives her a bright smile and gets off her bed and sits beside Hope on hers. 

"Okay, distraction mode enabled" Josie says with a small laugh. "let's just get to know each other how about that?"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Look I'll start, I will ask you a question and you have to answer okay?" Josie asks. Hope nods hesitantly. "Okay um... What's your favourite Tv show?" 

"I love brooklyn nine nine, especially when I'm sad... that show will always cheer me up" Hope say with a genuine smile. "I'm guessing I ask you something? If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"I would go to Amsterdam, I've seen pictures and it looks beautiful"

"It is beautiful, maybe that can be our next destination" Hope replies enthusiastically.

"Yeah but I have to go back to school first" Josie replies. 

"Another question? Are you okay with becoming a heretic?" Hope asks, Josie looks at her for a moment. She hadn't really thought about what it meant, she just accepted it as her fate. Josie places her hand on Hope's leg who seems to be uncomfortable with the conversation. 

"Yeah I think I am. Perhaps I can find my parents after"

"I know you will"


	5. This Isn't About You

**Chapter Five - This Isn't About You**

"Wake up ladies!" Mya says enthusiastically as she walks over to the blinds and opens them, letting the morning sun in. Because of Jet lag Hope and Josie had been up all night talking and hadn't gotten any sleep. "It's my death day and if I don't die with an accident gone wrong jumping off the Sydney Harbour bridge then I will be pissed. Imagine just being hit by a car... boring." She states. Josie gives her a weird look. 

"Your death day is tomorrow..." Josie says. 

"Yes it would have been if we were still in the united states but Australia is nearly a day ahead" She explains. "So hurry up and get up, hopefully I don't die from choking on breakfast, I really want to bungee jump" Mya says with a shrug before walking out of the room. Josie looks over at Hope sadly, she didn't realize how close her best friends death date was. 

"can't you do something?" Josie asks Hope in a whisper. "She's my best friend"

"you want me to turn her?" Hope asks. She thinks about it for a moment. "Being a vampire isn't for everyone Josie, I know you're destined to become one but I'm not sure what would happen if Mya became one. We have no idea how destructive she can be. And not everyone wants that for themselves"

"Can you at least give her the choice?" Josie asks. 

"If it will make you happy I will slip my blood into her breakfast juice this morning and when she dies she will go into transition. She can make her choice then" Hope explains.

"So if someone dies with your blood in there system?" 

"They go into transition, she will need to decide to drink human blood or let herself slip into a painless death" Hope explains. Josie sits up straight and looks at Hope in disbelief.

"I'm going to have to drink human blood. Ugh that sounds gross" Josie says before she gets up. She moves to her suitcase and gets clothes out that she wants to wear for the day. Hope gets up out bed as well. 

"yeah I mean, Vampires drink blood Josie" Hope says matter of factly. Josie rolls her eyes and walks towards the bathroom. 

*****

"Did you do it?" Josie asks quietly while Mya is talking to the bungee instructor.

"Yeah, slipped a small amount into her coffee. She wasn't able to taste it through the coffee." Hope explains. Josie and Hope sit on the seats in a safe space on top of the harbor bridge. They both decide that they don't want to do the jump, mostly because it's scary as hell to them. 

"I really hope she gets the death that she wants" Josie says quietly with a small laugh. 

"That's a bit sadistic" Hope mutters with a smirk. 

"Well this is a cruel world we live in, isn't it?" 

They both watch as Mya gets strapped into the harness and they watch as the instructors safely attach everything. Mya looks back at Josie and Hope and she does a peace sign before willing jumping off the bridge herself. Josie and Hope look at each other and then they run to the edge (that has a cage stopping them from falling off) to look at Mya. Mya is fine and she has her thumbs up with a smile on her face.

"amazing" Josie says with a smile on her face. When Mya gets bought back up she wants to go again. The instructors allow it and Mya falls backwards off the edge. Hope and Josie watch as she appears to be fine. "I think we better go when she gets back up, we don't want to test her luck" Josie says. Hope nods and lets the instructor know. When Mya is done, they make their way down the bridge. 

"I honestly thought bungee jumping would do it" Mya says with a chuckle.

"don't be in a rush to do things that could kill you" Hope says. 

"I'm going to die anyway" She replies. 

"Yeah but I want to have a chance to say goodbye when you actually go" Josie sadly murmurs to her best friend. Mya frowns and nods. 

"If you were to have something as your last meal, what would it be?" 

"One of those really expensive sushi places" Mya says happily. 

"I'm allergic to sea weed" Josie mutters. 

"This isn't about you Josie" Mya says with a smirk. "eat around it"

*****

After sushi, Mya is skipping down the street thinking that she is invincible. Hope and Josie walk next to each other, watching Mya in amusement. "She seems fairly happy" Hope mutters. "You'd think that she would be more... down" 

"Yeah well, I think she is ready" Josie says softly as she watches her best friend. "Maybe it was wrong, giving her your blood this morning" she whispers. 

"Why?" 

"She has always known when she was going to die, I think she has come to peace with that over the past week" Josie explains. Josie stops walking and turns to Hope. "I guess she will have that choice later though"

"Yes she will and if she decides that's what she wants then you can say a proper goodbye" Hope says and then turns to catch up with Mya who hasn't realized they've stopped. Josie takes Hope's hand to stop her. "what is it?"

"I want her to stay Hope. She has always been there for me and now that I know that I'm destined to live as a heretic, I'm not sure I want to do it without my best friend" Josie says, tears forming in her eyes. Hope raises her hand to wipe a single tear off Josie's cheek. 

"We all lose people Jo, but we can't force her to stay" Hope says, her hand still on Josie's cheek. Suddenly their attention is taken away from each other by the sound of a scream and a braking car. Mya had skipped into the street without looking. Hope runs to Mya right away with Josie following close behind. 

"No no, not yet" Josie says.

"She's dead, must of died on impact" Hope says quietly. "We need to get her somewhere private" Hope states as she picks her up. People begin surrounding them and they begin to worry that they won't be able to get Mya out of there without Police or ambulance showing up. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY, I NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL" Hope says before running through the crowd with Mya in her arms. Josie chases after her. 

They find themselves in an alleyway and into an abandoned building. Hope places Mya on the ground and casts some spells that will stop people from coming in. "How long does it take?" Josie asks nervously. Hope looks down at Mya's body, her cuts and bruises are already healing back up. "Are you sure she's not still alive and your bloods healing her?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can't hear her heartbeat yet but she's healing back up witch means my blood is turning her. She should be awake any minute now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for you guys, you can't actually bungee jump off the Sydney Harbor bridge but they should make it a thing.


End file.
